I Want You Back
by mossdawn
Summary: Stella accuses Brandon of cheating again. When she dumps him, they are apart. Soon, Stella realizes she made a mistake. She doesn't want to beg, so she does it the "sexy" way.
1. Back From Eraklyon

**Hello everyone! I hope you like this story because it will be great! :) For those of you that don**'_**t know me, my name is Mossdawn. I love writing so please read and review! :) Hugs and Kisses! **_

* * *

**Winx Club: I ****Want You Back: Chapter 1**

* * *

"Hey, honey."

Stella turned around to see her fiancé. "Brandon!" She hugged him tightly and kissed him passionately.

"Stella, I've only been gone for two weeks." Brandon grinned. Stella rolled her eyes. "That's a lot. Believe it or not I've thought it was a whole year."

Brandon sat down on a chair. Stella sat on his lap.

"Well, I've missed you, so much." He pressed his lips against hers as she blushed. "So, how was Eraklyon?"

"It was okay, I guess. No big deal really. I was just there for Sky's protection. Nothing new."

Stella got up and took his hand. "I have a surprise for you…" Brandon raised his eyebrow. "Oh? What is it?"

She took him into the bedroom and went into the drawer. She took out a white, medium sized cube case. She gave it to him and waited. Brandon glanced at her, then back at the case. "Let's see what you got me."

He opened it to reveal an expensive silver watch with edges plated with gold. "Stella! This is really expensive! For a watch!"

Stella shrugged. "I didn't buy it. My father gave it to me. He told me to give it to you. It's a tradition, I guess. He wanted to start it. It was exclusively made in Solaria!"

Brandon smiled big and put it on. "It's really perfect."

"It goes great with your tan, too. My dad is lighter and so it doesn't fit him well, but on you it looks sexy…"

Brandon put the case on a shelf nearby and hugged her. "I miss you."

She blushed. "I miss you too." Then they kissed roughly and fell on the bed.

* * *

Stella woke up from a buzzing noise. She looked at the clock to see it was 3:34 AM. Brandon was still sleeping beside her. He was such a heavy sleeper. It was dark still and she took the buzzing phone beside her. _Is this my phone? _She asked herself. When she opened it, she realized it was Brandon's. But…she saw a text message on the screen. She gasped. She didn't mean to read it but it was just in front of her. She wasn't the snooping kind. She did nothing wrong. But Brandon did.

From: _Dalia Chance_

_To: Brandon McCartney_

_Hey babe. Thanks for taking me to Eraklyon. I've always wanted to go there, but never had the chance. You're awesome, babe. I'm on Earth now, so sorry about the time difference. TTYL_

Stella felt tears coming. _How could Brandon do this to me? How? What have I ever done to him? Now he's got me and so he's just moving on? I'm his fiancée! We are going to get married! _Stella thought to herself. She was mad. _I will question him in the morning. Let's see what he says to that._

She soon forced herself to sleep, still angry.

* * *

Brandon woke up earlier than Stella. He was happy because he decided that he should make her breakfast…even though he wasn't good at it much, it would still be nice, right? He started boiling eggs and making salad. He took out olive oil, and put Solarian olives in them. He took out Eraklyon cheese and cut them into heart shapes and set the table out on the balcony of their Magix luxurious apartment.

Just as he finished making Solarian coffee, Stella came in with her robe. Brandon changed in the morning to his pajama pants. He put the coffee on the balcony. He came back to Stella and kissed her. She didn't kiss back. "Good Morning…what's wrong?"

Stella blinked and looked outside to see a beautiful set up table with yummy food. "Oh, Brandon. This looks wonderful." She decided she would ask him during breakfast. He set her down and sat on his chair. "Eat up!"

After five minutes Stella decided it was time. "So, around three-thirty AM, your phone was buzzing. At first I thought it was mine because it was on my nightstand. I realized it was yours, but there was a text message…"

Brandon crunched his nose. "Who was it from?"

Stella looked deep into his eyes. "A girl, named Dalia Chance. Who is she? Why did she text message you saying 'Babe' Hmm?"

Brandon was really taken aback. "Are you accusing me of cheating? Again? Stella, don't jump to conclusions. Dalia is just a friend."

"Then why was she saying 'Babe'?"

"Where's my phone? Let me see the text message."

Stella got up and brought it to him. "There! See?"

Brandon read the text and sneered. "Shit." He whispered.

* * *

**_Ohh...what's gonna happen next? Hmm?Hmm? Lolx. Yes, they did it at the end of the first "scene". Duh! They're freaking engaged!_**

**_Well review! I'll update soon! :)_**


	2. Change or Chance?

_**Hii! This is what you've been waiting for. Finally, Summer is here and so is my birthday that is coming up! It's on July 14 so be sure to send me love! Lolll jk! I aced the SOLs, and I have been studying hard for it and it totally kept me busy. So I hope you like this chapter but first here are shout-outs! 11 reviews! WOW!**_

* * *

_**Orange Starbursts: LOOL You're so funny...made my day! ~Mossdawn**_

_**Bearybeach: Thank you! LOL, he is deep "shizz" Thanks for the review! ~Mossdawn**_

_**Rocky25: Thank you 4 your review! Means a lot! ~Mossdawn**_

_**Princess Dork: BTW, luv the name. :) Thnx! ~Mossdawn**_

_**bloominthewinx2: LOL, I'm glad you found this amusing though, it's not for comedy. :D ~Mossdawn**_

_**ShiningSunray: Well, we'll see what happens...:D Thanks 4 Reviewing ~Mossdawn**_

_**PrettyQueen: Thanks! :) ~Mossdawn**_

_**ForeverWriting-x: Thanks 4 the Review! ~Mossdawn**_

_**Angelique-Life: Thank you so much! :D Yep, he is. But he still is pretty awesome. Well here is what you've been waiting for! ;] ~Mossdawn**_

_**Guest: Hang on there. You wont die, just breathe or go to a hospital! :D ~Mossdawn**_

* * *

_**Also, I want to have a video on YouTube based on Q&A. So ask me as many questions as you like and I will answer them until I get a certain amount of questions. The video is also like a commercial to get more readers! Visit my profile to take a poll about my Warriors fanfictions. I assure you it's a bit funny. :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own WinxClub. Iginio Straffi does. He's awesome and he knows it. I own a lamp.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Brandon read the text and sneered. "Shit." He whispered.

Stella waited impatiently for him to explain, tapping her foot on the floor. She growled and left the kitchen, to go to the bedroom. Brandon dropped the phone on the floor and ran after her. "Stella! Wait! Stella! You don't understand! It didn't mean anything!"

Stella glared at Brandon as she slammed the bathroom door on him. Brandon heard her crying. "Stella…Look. Dalia is JUST a friend. She likes me. I swear I didn't do anything bad. Is it illegal for me to have girl friends?"

All of a sudden Stella opened the door, without any tears. She opened up her closet. "Brandon. I honestly don't want to see you right now. I'm not in the mood. I have to go anyway."

"Stella. Please believe me! You're jumping to conclusions again. First with Mitzi, and now with Dalia. I just realized what they both have in common, they're both earthlings! Do you have something against earthlings or something?" Brandon asked sarcastically.

Stella whipped her head. "No, I don't. And I didn't know Dalia is an earthling."

"Well she is. And I'm into you. Only you. I love you…Stella! Please understand!"

Stella got dressed into a pretty outfit and got to the door. "Goodbye Brandon."

Brandon sighed and fell onto the couch. "Shit." He groaned.

* * *

"Stella. Maybe you should talk to Brandon. He seems to be telling the truth." Flora soothed Stella. There were noisy chattering in the backround. Stella massaged her forehead, tired.

"Remember last time, you were wrong." Musa pointed out. Stella looked at her angrily. "Gee, really? I didn't know."

Bloom rubbed Stella's back. "You know, you can stay with me for the night."

Stella nodded. "I'd like that. But you should've seen the text! She kept on saying 'Babe'! And Brandon didn't even explain himself about that."

Tecna took out her super geeky tablet. "What was Dalia's last name? And she's an earthling, right?"

Stella nodded. "Yes, I think her last name is Change or Chance."

Bloom laughed. "Change? What kind of a last name is that? It must be Chance."

"We need to find out the truth, don't you think? Let's find out where this bitch Dalia lives." Layla took a sip of her soda. Stella smiled. "I like the sound of that! I can give her a whole body sunburn she'll never forget!"

"Whoa…slow down." Flora giggled. "We'll just ask her nicely for answers."

"Then, you can confront Brandon, or you guys can make up." Musa rolled her eyes. Tecna was busy researching Dalia Chance.

"Here we go. Dalia Chance, 22 years old, female—"

"Duh!" Stella snapped. "Sorry, go on."

Tecna continued. "She lives in Dallas, Texas. Hold on, let me send you the whole address to each of you. Then we can do investigating!"

"Like detectives!" Bloom exclaimed, then shrugged. "What? My other career choice was to be a detective."

"I'll pay." Layla said. The girls nodded and left as Layla put money on the table.

* * *

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Stella yelled. The girls replied with a big "YES!"

"Transportus Alaminotas! 3428 Grizzly Road, Dallas, Texas"

The girls disappeared from a dark alley in Magix and reappeared in front of a house.

"Whoa! This place looks luxurious." Musa commented. Stella scoffed. "Please, haven't you seen my castle?" They walked up the porch and Bloom rang the doorbell.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

A few seconds later the door opened to a strawberry blonde woman who seemed to be in her early 40s. "Hello."

"Hi." Bloom started.

* * *

**_So? What'd you guys think? Let me know in the answers and read my other stories too! It's on my profile! REVIEW! :) _**


	3. That Girl Dalia

_**OMFGGGGGG! Hey there y'all! If you are wondering what happened following my MONTHLY delays, looong story. But let's make it short. So my netbook went bonkers and some parts of the keyboard wouldn't work and I had to use the on-screen keyboard and it made me go slow and crazy. So this year for my new years present my mom let me buy my own computer with my own money. I WORKED HARD for 350$. plus tax! Okay so I am in 8th grade now and my super annoying Algebra teacher gives out so much hw that makes be go bananas. SO yah. But other than that I didn't feel like writing much though I knew sometimes that I'd continue. And no, I didn't give up because I got reviews from time to time saying to update and etc. So it gave hope...lallallaala okay so let's get on with the story. Thanks for all the thoughtful reviews. :) xoxo, Mossdawn.**_

* * *

**I Want You Back Chapter 3**

* * *

"Hi." Bloom started. "We were looking for Dalia. Is she home?"

The woman smiled at took a look at all of the girls. "Yes, right upstairs. You must be her friends, I'm her mother. You can call me Ms. Chance."

"Well, actually-" Flora was suddenly interrupted by Stella. "Thank you, Ms. Chance. We would just like a word with Dalia if you don't mind."

Ms. Chance shook her head. "No, not at all. It's just that usually, Dalia goes over to her friends' houses, and she would tell me if someone was coming. In this case more than one. But please, come in…"

The girls stepped inside the huge house. To the right the living room looked spacy yet cozy, and to the left there were the stairs leading up and down. In front of the girls was a big hallway probably leading to the kitchen, dining room and possibly another living room. Ms. Chance led the girls up the stairs, down the hallway and knocked on the door that was the farthest away from the stairs.

There was a short pause before a girl said "Come in!"

As Ms. Chance opened the door, Stella prepared herself looking at the most ugliest bitch in the world with a ragged body. But instead, she found herself looking at a long legged, skinny and slim girl with nicely cupped breasts and wavy dark red hair. She had light green eyes that were shaped like an almond and in the sun her skin tone looked brighter than it should have since the side of her where the sun didn't show was slightly tanned. She had puzzled look on her face and Stella couldn't blame her. She didn't know the young girls in front of her. Ms. Chance just smiled and gestured for the Winx to go inside the big room. After, Ms. Chance just said "Your friends are here, Dalia. I'll be downstairs."

Dalia still didn't say a word, but after her mother left, she quickly looked at Stella. First, she got up as she was reading a book on her couch and shut the door. She quickly turned to the girls. "You."

Stella knew Dalia was talking about her. That's why Stella took a big step forward. "Actually, back at you. Who are you and what happened in Eraklyon with Brandon?"

Dalia didn't say anything for a few seconds but then chuckled. "What could possibly happen between me and Brandon? It's not like he'd be with me after he has a girlfriend. I mean, c'mon." She had a slight smug on her face that made Layla suspicious. "You knew we were coming didn't you?"

Dalia sat down on her bed. She gestured for the girls to sit on the couch and the other one next to it. But Stella stayed where she was, while the others sat down.  
"Actually, I was only planning for Stella to show up herself. I didn't know she had others following her in the bandwagon."

"How do you know me?" Stella demanded.

Dalia rolled her eyes, annoyingly according to Stella. "Brandon told me of course, he told me about you, how you're engaged-that is you still are?"

"Of…of course she is!" Bloom blurted. "Why wouldn't she?"

Dalia narrowed her eyes. "Oh…no reason. Anyway, he told me what you looked like and since you're the only blond here I'm guessing you're the one who'd have the nerve to come here…just as I thought. I guess it's true what they say about most blonds."

Stella was getting red. Was this girl for real? Musa quickly stood up. "Excuse me? Are you implying that Stella is stupid?"

"No, I'm implying that she's totally smart." Dalia said sarcastically before she winked at Musa.

"So, you haven't made a move on Brandon?" Flora asked. Dalia shook her head. "Um, no. He is pretty hot but he looked taken. And after he talked about Stella, it just hurt my mind and I wanted to shut him up. I was thinking about it though, but I'm not a fiancée-stealer. Maybe boyfriend, but definitely not fiancée."

Stella muttered a curse under her breath but Bloom quickly said louder "If you're an earthling, how do you know about magic, much less going to Eraklyon?"

"My father was known to be a guard of Eraklyon. He never told me how he found out there was magic, but he was an earthling guard of Eraklyon. No one knew he was from here. I know it's really weird but he figured out a way how to get to Eraklyon and back. They finally found out he was an earthling they banished him forever, and he died trying to get back." Dalia got a bit emotional. "My mom doesn't know anything about him dying the way he did. She thinks he died because of a car crash. Long story. So he taught me how to get in, but I won't tell you that. I was very curious so I would constantly go to the Magical Dimension. One day, actually just 2 and a half weeks ago, I decided to go to Eraklyon and I saw Prince Sky and his buddy Brandon. I didn't know he was Prince Sky's squire at the time but whatever. He was still cute."

Stella huffed and sat on a stool. She was _so _not okay with a girl talking about _her _guy like that.

"Sorry, did I say something wrong? Never mind that, but I met him and we talked, and whatever. We talked so much that I told the truth about myself and he didn't do anything about it." Dalia glanced at Stella and continued. "He showed me around Eraklyon when he wasn't busy with his duties."

There was a long pause, and then Dalia spoke up again. "I take it back. What I said about me not making a move on him. At first, he actually didn't tell me he was engaged. Maybe he did and I didn't hear him or didn't remember. But it was in the heat of the moment and I…kissed him. Unfortunately, it took only a second or two because he didn't kiss back. Which is fortunate for you, so if you're going to try to confront him or something, know that he's a good guy. He deserves better but you're incredibly lucky for him to love you. I mean, he didn't even kiss back! He pushed me back!"

Musa laughed. "Rejected!" Dalia glared at her but it didn't bother Musa.

"Laugh all you want. I don't care. Just know that we did nothing wrong." Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Ms. Chance came in with a tray of biscuits. "Here you go, I hope you like them."

"Ms. Chance, that was really unnecessary…we were just leaving." Bloom said. Stella couldn't wait to get out of the house, Dallas, Texas. She felt incredibly guilty and had no idea what to do. Brandon didn't do anything wrong. Dalia was the one who was mostly guilty. But Stella had a feeling Brandon would be in that mood "I TOLD YOU SO!"

Ms. Chance looked slightly hurt. "Oh, well thanks for coming."

"Thank you for having us. Bye Dalia!" Tecna fake smiled. The girls went down the stairs and outside. Ms. Chance waved goodbye and she shut the door. Right then, Stella transported them to Bloom's apartment.

* * *

**What'd you think? Next chapter will be about the boys. I have a question, do you guys think I should start a story about the Kane Chronicles by Rick Riordan? This is for you those read the series. I LOVE it and I've read all three books in a week so I feel like I should make one because it is so awesome! I would do one on Percy Jackson and whatevs but I haven't read the last book because the library doesnt have it but you get the point. First I want to finish at least one or two of my stories.. Please read my other stories by checking my profile...so peace out and review! Tell me how I can get better at my writing! I appreciate constructive criticism!**


End file.
